


Winning Streak

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F!Shenko - Freeform, F/M, Shenko - Freeform, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to be playing poker but Shepard. Doesn't help she seems to be in meetings whenever she just wants to sit down for a game of cards. Thing is, she wants to play to relax. Others have very different goals in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on starrypawz on Tumblr and [this particular image](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7200wA7RM1qh8obpo1_1280.jpg) (image is nsfw). She dropped the hint that maybe this would be good for a Shenko fic, maybe?
> 
> This is what her suggestion conjured up! Enjoy!

“ _Dios_!” 

James’ curse was the first thing Shepard heard as she stepped into the Port Observation deck. The lieutenant and the major were sitting at the poker table, a pile of credit chits between them.

“You cleaned me out again.” James said, slumping back into his chair as Kaidan swept the credits into his hands with a half-smile on his lips.

“What was that about knowing my tells, Vega?” Kaidan asked, his face brightening when he saw Shepard out of the corner of his eye.

James shook his head, giving a dismissive snort.

“Whatever.” He looked over his shoulder as the Commander walked over to them, smiling. “Hey, Shepard.”

“Why is it that everyone’s playing poker but me?” She pouted, folding her arms. “Maybe I want a game too.”

“I’d love to play, Lola,” the muscled marine said, “but Spectre here cleared me out.”

Kaidan chuckled.

“Didn’t realize your pockets were so shallow, Vega.” The biotic said, grinning when James stood up, muttering something in Spanish, too low for their translators to pick up.

“Kick his ass for me, Commander,” he said as he left the table, Shepard nodding to him as he passed her.

“I’ll do my best, James.” Akeelah replied. 

When the door closed, she returned her gaze to the table, Kaidan collecting the cards up and reshuffling them. “So? Do you feel like a game?” She asked.

“Sure.” Kaidan smiled up at her, his hands moving in quick, practised motions. “I always have time for you.”

“Trying to butter me up already?” The soldier grinned. “My, Major, you are devious!”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her.

“You believe that little of me? You wound me, Commander.” His half-smile revealed his jest. “But I have something different in mind for our game.”

“Oh?” Shepard lent forward onto one of the chair backs, folding her arms. “And what would that be?”

There was a long pause as the sentinel continued to shuffle, slowing his movements down solely to tease her. Only when he was satisfied and set the deck down did he answer.

“Strip poker.”

It took a couple of seconds for Kaidan’s words to register and then a couple more for Shepard to formulate an answer, by which time the biotic had lost his nerve, his cocky, teasing look becoming one of bashful backpedalling.

“O-Or we can play normal poker, if you want. I was only suggesting, of course. T-The strip poker, I mean.” He stuttered.

“No, it’s fine!” Shepard said hurriedly, trying not to chuckle. The sentinel had grown in confidence in his promotions to Major, but the shy lieutenant was still hiding underneath. “I just thought you’d make that sort of suggestion somewhere more private. Like, in my cabin, for instance.”

“Be a shame to waste the table.” Kaidan said, tapping his fingers against the green surface. “Besides, it’s low traffic here. Shall I lock the door?” He asked, his omnitool appearing around his arm at the slight flick of his wrist.

“Sure.” Akeelah nodded, taking a seat opposite the biotic. “Wouldn’t want to embarrass you or anyone else, who we?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her, his fingers dancing over the hologram to turn the door lock red. 

“Whatever could you mean by that?” He murmured, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I wonder…” Shepard replied, unable to resist a grin. 

“We should set some ground rules.” Kaidan said, suddenly back to business, though the smile playing at his lips showed he wasn’t serious.

“Sure.” Akeelah nodded, crossing her arms on the table. “What do we do for each loss? Remove a whole piece of clothing, or a piece at a time? Like unbuckle a belt, then remove the belt, etcetera?”

“Piecemeal rules.” Kaidan replied, dealing the cards. “Your bra will be counted with your shirt to make it fair.”

“I could remove it now, if you want…” Shepard smirked. “Then we won’t have to worry about it.”

Her smirk became a grin as Kaidan noticeably fumbled in his dealing, only just keeping his cards hidden, He gave her a look somewhere between ‘faintly annoyed’ and ‘embarrassingly shy’.

“I don’t think- well, you can if you want. But it’s not necessary-” The sentinel was halted by the undergarment being dangled in front of his face, Shepard grinning widely. She held his gaze for a moment before she tossed it into the corner, Kaidan’s eyes just glancing at her chest. 

“Gosh, you’ve already got a piece off of me.” The Commander said, resting her hand on her chest. “I’m already at a disadvantage against someone as sly as you.”

Kaidan seemed unaffected by her attempts to charm him, instead giving her a look, paired with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you want to go first, or shall I?” He asked, a challenging half-smile playing on his lips.

“You started this, Major.” Akeelah grinned. “Only fair we continue with your lead.”

“I see.” Kaidan smiled. “By the way, there’s no set order to which items you remove.”

“Oh really?” She grinned sharkishly, before he added:

“Trousers off before panties, though.”

“Damnit!”

* * *

 

Akeelah quickly got the distinct impression that was amiss with the game when Kaidan started to lose more often than he won, even when her hands were crap. He took each loss with a laissez-faire ‘ah well’ shrug and another fastening coming undone, another piece of clothing discarded to his side.

Kaidan was usually a terrific poker player, with unreadable tells and a sharp mind, so she could only think that he was doing this deliberately. After all, she’d only lost her boots and belt, her shirt buckle hanging undone, whilst he was shirtless, just in his trousers (though with this latest loss, they were going), and boots…?

When he stood up to shimmy his trousers down his legs with a quirked eyebrow and half smile, Shepard narrowed her eyes at him. Did the biotic really think he could distract her with his broad shoulders, muscled chest, the tempting valleys of his hips, going straight down to-

“Wait a minute.” Her voice caused Kaidan to pause in dealing the next hand.

“Something wrong?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for a moment until she shook her head, pointing to his feet.

“You’ve still got your boots on.” The sentinel raised his eyebrow, and even she had to admit it sounded silly coming out of her mouth. “Wh…why? They’re like the first thing you take off, right? Why would…?”

A flash of a grin appeared on Kaidan’s lips.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He said, and Shepard narrowed her eyes at him. She vowed to throw this round deliberately to try and smoke out just what he was up to, but either he was too wily for her, or her derailing tells were too obvious.

“Looks like your pair beats me.” Kaidan said as they laid their hands out on the table. His hand was just random cards; there was no way she could get worse. “My run of bad luck continues…”

“Hold it just one second!” Shepard barked, accidentally slipping into a commanding tone that caused the sentinel to freeze in sheer habit. “There’s something up with this game.”

“I didn’t notice anything amiss.” Kaidan said, recovering from his brief fright. He seemed innocent enough, if he wasn’t scantily clad and his eyes sparkling with mirth in their tawny brown depths.

“How could you beat James so easily but then lose so badly to me? We’re practically even!” The soldier argued. “Yet you’re nearly naked and I’ve just lost my socks!“

“Anyone can have runs of bad luck.” He explained with a shrug. “But thank you for the complaint,” he said, getting to his feet.

“Kaidan…” Akeelah said warningly as she saw his thumbs go for his boxers.

“What?” He grinned, taking his chair and it around so its back faced the table. This effectively blocked Akeelah’s view as the biotic shimmied his way out of his underwear, kicking it under the table at her. At her wide-eyed glance from him to the discarded garment and back again, he took it as a sign to settle back down onto the chair, though this time he was straddling it, folding his arms over the back.

It took a couple of embarrassing seconds for Akeelah’s voice to work again.

“Are…Are you…?” She managed, swallowing through a suddenly dry throat.

“Why don’t you come around and have a look for yourself?” Kaidan crooned, which sent molten heat sparks bursting through her.

She got up and walked around to Kaidan’s side of the table, feeling his eyes on her with every step. He never changed his position though, letting her take the view in as she stopped when she was just behind him and to the side.

The biotic was naked except for his boots, legs open far more than they need to be, despite the fact she couldn’t see anything. He was sitting up straight, though the alluring curve of his spine left a hollow down his back that Akeelah felt the need to run her tongue along its length, all the way down to the swell of his ass.

Kaidan rested his head on his arms and rolled his hips, almost presenting his backside to her.

“Like what you see, Commander?” He purred.

Akeelah opened her mouth for some kind of witty remark to bring him down to size, but nothing came out except for a strangled noise of arousal.

“We can forget the game if you want, Commander.” Kaidan spoke, his dark gaze burning into her. “You’ve all but won. Want to claim your prize?”

By some miracle, Shepard managed to form some understandable words. 

“You did this on purpose.”

The sentinel chuckled deeply. 

“Can you blame me?” He smiled. “You’ve spent all day talking to the Council and out of reach. You’ve been on my mind all day, giving me time to think…” He arched his back slowly, letting a flicker of biotics dance down it, and the soldier’s mouth went dry. “Shall I turn around?”

“A-Are you sure you don’t want to do this somewhere more comfortable?” Akeelah stuttered, enough heat burning in her face that she was sure she was blushing. “L-Like a bed? My cabin…?”

“And waste the table?” Kaidan said, turning around to sit properly in the chair. “Of course not.”


End file.
